


Nothing Else Matters

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Developing Relationship, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan convinces Doyle she's not just an android.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nothing Else Matters  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,135  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Dylan/Doyle  
>  **Prompt:** Andromeda, Dylan/Doyle, Not just an android  
>  **A/N:** written for 2011 smallfandomfest [Fest09](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/360931.html)

The bridge was empty as it was most days. That's what made it the perfect place to have a private conversation. He needed to talk to someone about what he was feeling. He didn't want to talk to Harper and Beka was definitely out of the question. If he told either one of them he knew, he would never hear the end of it. That only left Rhade. With a deep breath he began to tell his friend exactly what was on his mind.

 

 

Doyle knew she shouldn't be here and she definitely shouldn't be listening in on a private conversation but the curiosity was killing her. The flirtation she had going with Dylan was making her crazy. She knew a ship's avatar and her captain weren't supposed to have any kind of relationship but things were different on Seefra.

She eased closer to the doorway and leaned in. She wanted to hear what Dylan said about her. Even a tiny little thing just so she would know she wasn't wasting her time, pining for someone she could never have.

 

 

Dylan quietly paced the floor as he spoke. "It's been a very long time since I've felt this way, Rhade."

Rhade scratched his head in disbelief. "I have to give Harper credit. He did a damn fine job with her but still she's just an android. How can you even think you have feelings for it?"

"I don't understand it either. All I know is Doyle has made me feel things I thought I would never feel again. She's made me want.."

"Ah, Now I get it. You want to have sex with her." Rhade nodded his head. That he could understand. A man had needs and Doyle was very easy on the eyes. Why wouldn't the Captain want her?

"Damn it, Rhade! I don't just want to have sex with her. I... " Whatever he was going to say was left hanging as thoughts of Doyle naked on his bed, above him, riding him ran through his mind. He quickly shook his head before he continued. "There's something about her...."

He quickly interrupted. "Dylan, I repeat, she's just an android. You could never procreate. Why then..."

It was Dylan's turn to interrupt. "She's not just an android! She's......"

 

Tears ran unchecked down her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was too cruel. She had thought they were friends. But now she knew exactly how Rhade felt about her. Doyle didn't take into account Rhade was a Nietzschean and to them one of the only reasons for a man and woman to be together was to further their line. But Doyle didn't stick around to hear anymore. She couldn't. It was bad enough that Rhade thought that way. She couldn't stand to be there when he convinced Dylan he was right. With one last tearful look at the man she would never have she took off running.

 

"Did you hear that?"

"No. I didn't hear anything. But then I wasn't really trying to listen." Rhade quickly added just in case his superior hearing was called into question.

Dylan had a bad feeling as he quickly walked to the door. He was just in time to see Doyle disappear around the corner. "Damn, Damn, Damn!"

"What's wrong?"

"Doyle."

Rhade's lips rounded into a perfect 0. "Do you think she heard us?"

Dylan sighed deeply as he ran his hand through his hair. "What do you think?"

"Damn!" Rhade echoed Dylan's sentiments exactly. "What now?"

"I'll find Doyle and try to explain this mess. Why don't you see if Harper needs any help?" Dylan turned and began to walk towards the doorway.

"Dylan?" He waited until his friend turned around before he continued, "I didn't mean..."

"I know." Without saying another word Dylan turned and walked down the corridor.

 

Dylan looked everywhere for her but she was nowhere to be found. He was beginning to get desperate enough to ask Harper for help in locating her when he happened to remember one place he didn't look. The one place he hadn't even thought of as a possibility. The tunnels. One room to be more exact. The same place he and Doyle had been locked inside of a few days before.

"There you are." He walked into the room and stood in front of Doyle. "I've been looking all over for you." Dylan reached over and captured a tear as it fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry about what you heard. It wasn't..."

Doyle shook her head as the tears began to fall faster. "It was my fault really. You know what they say about eavesdroppers." At the quizzical look on Dylan's face she continued, "They never hear anything good about themselves." _Seriously, how could he not know that old saying?_

At the look on Doyle's face, Dylan couldn't help but smile. "I wasn't raised on Earth. I don't know any of the old sayings. But Harper does. And it looks as if he gave you all of his old trivia knowledge as well."

There it was. The hint that she wasn't human. That she had to be programmed in order to walk, talk and anything else someone wanted her to do. She wasn't......

"Stop that!"

She jumped at the sound of Dylan's raised voice. "Stop what?"

Dylan leaned in closer, his lips inches from hers. "Stop thinking just because you're not human that you're not good enough."

"But I'm not human. And Rhade said..."

"Rhade was being... well Rhade. He's a Nietzschean. He really can't help thinking the way he does. You have to learn when he says things like that not to take it personally. Besides the only thing that really matters is you and me and how we feel." He paused to nibble her lips with his teeth before he continued, "I know how I feel."

Doyle's lip trembled as she stared into Dylan's deep blue eyes. "How do you feel?"

The corners of his mouth pulled upwards in a smile. He slipped his arms around Doyle and pulled her against him. "Guess."

At the feel of his hard body against hers, Doyle relaxed into his arms. With him this close she couldn't even remember why she'd been upset in the first place. All that mattered was she was right where she'd wanted to be all along.

Dylan lowered his head until the space between them was closed, "We're going to be together and we're going to ignore what everyone says, okay?"

She had just enough time to whisper okay before Dylan's lips were on hers’ coaxing a response. He demanded, she gave in. He surrendered, she accepted. The two lovers spent the next hour learning each other. By the time they left the tunnels they both knew exactly how they felt.


End file.
